NNSI fanfiction chapter 1
by alan.rizqi.9G
Summary: Di sebuah desa yang bernama konoha, terdapat seorang anak berumur 6 tahun yang selalu membuat keributan sehingga warga pun sangat membencinya. Anak itu bernama Uzumaki Naruto, anak dari Yondaime Hokage. Ayah dan ibunya meninggal ketika ia baru dilahirkan. Dan itu membuat naruto kehilangan kasih sayang dari seseorang.


NNSI – FanFic, chapter 1 ~ "Sebuah nama"

.

Author : AR_flash

.

Genre : Adventure

.

Rated : T (mungkin semi M selanjutnya)

.

Pair : Naruto & x (bingung -_-)

.

Warning : OOC, Canon, Gaje, Typo, Jelek dll.

.

.

..

CHAPTER 1

.

.

Uzumaki Naruto, yah begitulah sosok bocah yg berumur 6 tahun dari desa konoha. Berbeda dengan anak yang lain, naruto tak pernah mendapatkan kasih saying dari siapapun. Aktivitasnya sehari-hari hanyalah lari dari siksaan penduduk desa.

.

.

Suatu saat ia berlari kencang karena dikejar oleh beberapa warga desa. Naruto pun selalu di caci maki oleh penduduk desa, sedangkan ia pun tak tahu salahnya sendiri. Dikejar, Dicaci, bahkan sampai ada yang ingin membunuhnya. Haha itu pun sudah biasa bagi Naruto.

Hari ini ia dikejar oleh sekitar 20 penduduk. 5% dari mereka adalah chuunin dan genin. Anak itu tanpa piker panjang langsung berbelok kea rah kiri. Namun betapa sialnya ia setelah berbelok "sial jalan buntu!" umpatnya dalam hati.

"Berhenti kau monster!" teriak salah seorang warga.

"Sekarang menyerahlah kau bocah monster! Kau tak bisa lari lagi!" teriak para warga.

Ia lalu gemetar sembari berkata "tolong ampuni aku, dan apa salahku sehingga membuat kalian terus mengejarku?".

"apa? apa 'salahku' katamu? Gara-gara kau, keluarga kami banyak yang meninggal!"

"memangnya apa yang telah aku perbuat?" tanya naruto.

"sudahlah, jangan banyak omong kau! Sekarang rasakan kematianmu!"

Dan mereka pun menghajar naruto habis-habisan hingga sekarat.

Bahkan para ninja yang ditugaskan oleh Sandaime untuk menjaga naruto hanya berdiam diri saja tanpa membantu dan melihat anak itu dihajar habis-habisan.

Setelah warga puas menghajarnya, lalu naruto hanya ditinggalkan tergeletak tak berdaya di atas tanah. Anak itu masih sadar walaupun sekarat. Namun tatapannya kosong dan tidak menunjukkan adanya kehidupan. Dengan sisa tenaga yang ada, ia berjalan tertatih-tatih menuju kembali ke tempat dimana ia tinggal. Di dalam hatinya, ia menyimpan banyak kebencian dan rasa dendam akan warga penduduk. Setelah sampai, ia langsung tak sadarkan diri di lantai.

.

.

.

(MINDSCAPE)

Naruto berjalan di sebuah lorong yang gelap dan berair dan hanya ditemani cahaya lilin.

Setelah berjalan beberapa menit, ia mendapati sebuah kurungan raksasa dan ditengahnya terdapat kanji 'segel'.

"Tempat apa ini?" piker Naruto. Lalu ia dikagetkan oleh sepasang mata dengan pupil hitam vertikal menatap kea rah dirinya.

"S-siapa kau!" tanya naruto.

"aku adalah kyuubi"

"t-tapi kau sudah mati!?" "-mati. Tak ada yang bias membunuh biju, aku disini karena ayahmu, yondaime menyegelku di dalam tubuhmu" potong kyuubi dengan cepat.

"Naruto, apa kau membenci konoha?" tanya kyuubi.

Naruto hanya dapat menunduk, lalu berkata

"tidak, aku sangat senang berada konoha. Walaupun sekarang mereka membenciku, tapi aku yakin bahwa suatu hari nanti keadaan pasti berubah."

Kyuubi tersenyum "aku akan memberimu kekuatan naruto, maka penjamlah matamu dan fokuslah"

Tiba2 cakra merah mengelilingi dan masuk ke tubuh naruto.

"Sekarang bukalah matamu" ucap kyuubi.

Naruto membuka matanya perlahan

"apa kau merasakannya?" tanya kyuubi.

"ada yang berbeda pada penglihatanku, apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?"

"Sekarang kau kembalilah ke dirimu sendiri" ucap kyuubi.

Naruto kembali memejamkan matanya dan fokus.

.

.

Naruto kembali tersadar dari alam bawah sadarnya. Tubuh naruto sembuh seperti semula karena ia adalah seorang jinchurikii. Naruto kembali mengingat-ingat kejadian yang menimpanya lalu.

"Oh ya, tadi Kyuubi memberiku kekuatan dan menyuruhku untuk bercermin"

Naruto pun pergi ke kamarnya dan langsung melihat kea rah cermin.

Dan alangkah terkejutnya naruto setelah melihat matanya di cermin.

"APA YANG TERJADI PADA MATAKU!" teriak naruto.

Ya, mata naruto berubah dari Rinnegan – EMS – dan Sharingan biasa yang memiliki 3 tomoe

"naruto, kau memiliki mata khas klan uchiha / kekkei genkai klan uchiha, dan Rinnegan itu kau memiliki Rinnegan alami." Ucap kyuubi.

Setelah itu naruto pun tertidur di kamarnya.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya.

Naruto pun terbangun dari tidurnya, dan tiba-tiba dua ANBU datang di hadapan naruto.

"Naruto, Sandaime hokage memanggilmu dan menyuruhku untuk menjemputmu" ucap salah satu ANBU.

"ya baiklah" ucap naruto.

Naruto beserta 2 ANBU pergi ke kantor hokage.

Tok.. tok.. tok..

"masuk" ucap Sandaime.

Mereka pun masuk ke dalam ruangan kage.

"Naruto, apa kau tidak apa-apa?.. ku dengar penduduk kembali ingin membunuhmu" tanya hiruzen.

"aku tidak apa-apa kakek, dan sekarang aku pun sudah sehat" ucap naruto.

"Syurkurlah kalau begitu, oh ya naruto, mulai besok kau masuk akademi ninja, kau sudah aku daftarkan disana" ucap Hiruzen.

"Terima kasih kakek." Ucap Naruto.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Haha, kyknya gaje deh. Maaf ini baru chapter pertama, tunggu chapter selanjutnya ya.

Eh ya mberr, kira2 pairingnya yg bagus siapa ya?..

silahkan vote pairingnya.

*Sekali lagi reviews ya.. ;)

AR_flash


End file.
